This invention relates to a personal watercraft and more particularly to an improved injection system for such watercraft.
There are a large number of personal watercraft in service. For the most part, these personal watercraft are powered by internal combustion engines and are subject to the same demands for more efficient fuel consumption and better combustion control and exhaust emission control as other engine applications. However, watercraft and particularly the small type of watercraft referred to as "personal watercraft" presents some unique problems in connection with exhaust emission control and fuel economy.
A frequently relied upon source of improving engine performance without deteriorating fuel economy or exhaust emission control is fuel injection. The fuel can be injected either directly into the combustion chamber or into the intake system for ingestion into the combustion chamber along with the intake air charge. Regardless of the type of injection employed, it is very important that the fuel be injected in such a way that it does not impinge to a significant extent on the engine walls where it might condense and collect. This condition can result in erratic fuel delivery and incomplete combustion.
This problem is particularly significant in connection with watercraft and particularly personal watercraft because these types of vessels frequently have their trim or pitch conditions changed significantly. Side-to-side rocking also can be quite extreme and thus, the angle of the fuel injector can vary considerably when the water vehicle travels along its path.
Thus, these various orientations which can be experienced can result in improper fuel delivery and improper or inadequate mixing of the fuel with the air, particularly when fuel injection is employed.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved fuel injection system for a personal watercraft engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved fuel injection system wherein the fuel injectors are mounted so that the portion of the engine into which they spray and this relationship will be such that the fuel is not likely to impinge on the walls of the area bounded by the area where the fuel is injected regardless of the disposition of the watercraft.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide an improved fuel injection system for a personal watercraft.